All You Need Is Love
by Erick-The Phantom of the Opera
Summary: Genderbend. Elsa- Eliot. Anna- Aaron. Consists of ideas from "The Phantom of the Opera" as well but it wasn't in category. Erick(The Phantom)- Chris. Contains homosexuality which happens later on in the story but nothing inappropriate. Songs from both "Frozen" and "Phantom" will be written within the story. Voice profile: Eliot- Idina Menzel/Christine Daae. Chris- The Phantom/Raoul
1. Prologue

*...*- Means internal thinking.

"..."- Speaking out loud.

It is a cold and dark night. The sky is clear, the moon is full and shining ever so brightly. The water was still, like it was covered in a thin sheet of ice... Oh, but it was. The ground was covered in white. Nothing but the swaying of the pines within the forest could be heard. Peace was among the the night. Then... something happened. A noise. Crying, running, twigs braking, and crushing of white snow all at once, made the quiet forest become alive.

**Eliot**

*Run. Don't stop! If they find me, the pain will never end. Why!? Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show! But out of all that, I made that wrong move and now everybody knows.*

"Eliot! Come back!" I could hear being shouted in the wind. I kept running. Not turning my head back once. Not looking back at my past, my home, Arendelle.

Hours I ran through the woods. Not looking back. Snow is falling ever so litely.

*Why? Why me? Why do I have this... Curse? Why do I have to be the one to run? All I know is that I am more alone than ever. Though, for some stange reason, I'm... Happy. But... Aaron... O, Aaron, so many things I wished to tell you, so many things I wished to do with you. I am so sorry that you of all people, have to go on living through this cruel, harsh world we live in.*


	2. Chapter 1

**Eliot**

The wind is blowing softly on this dark night. My platinum blonde hair is dancing with every short gust. The moon illuminates my pale, soft face and gives my crown a sparkling glare. After hours of running and crying, I have slowed to a mere walk. A shadow starts to tower above me for which there is a mountain in front of me. I walk closer into the shadow and find something truely amazing. Sparkling in many blues and whites, a waterfall standing still, frozen into ice by the chill of the night. As I get closer to the water, the more beautiful the sight gets. At the edge of the lake for which the water fall flows into, I sit down.

*I can't believe I created this... It's beautful. If only my powers could be seen like this instead of those of a monster...*

My eyes start to water. As soon as one tear drops from my face, it turns into ice. I put out my hand and catch it. It gleams in the night light.

*Hmm... I wonder... It is cold enough for water to turn to ice but... why don't I feel anything?*

After a while of taking in the amazing sight, I get up and continue walking. Lost in my thoughts, I walked. Unaware of where I was let alone where I was going. Physically, I was walking up a mountain. Mentally, I was walking to my people, to my brother, to my... home. I turn around and face the direction Arendelle was but, it is no longer visable.

"Aaron. I'm sorry I shut you out. I have wanted to tell you everything for so long but I never got the chance. Please... Forgive me and know that, I will always love you. All I ask of you is to love me back... and stay away from me."

I sigh then turn around and continue walking. I take a deap breath.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight.

Not a footprint... to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation.

And it looks like i'm the king.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.

Don't Let them in, don't let them see.

Be the good boy you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel. Don't Let them know.

Well now they now!"

I take off my 1 glove and throw it in the air.

"Let it go. Let it go."

I start to play around with my powers. Making little snowflakes and things.

"Can't hold it back anymore."

I think of my childhood and I try to build Olaf and... it works. I smile and continue walking.

"Let it go. Let it go.

Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say.

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway."

I let go off my cloke that I was wearing and continue walking. I start looking around in all directions.

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all."

I turn around and I start to run up the mountain.

"Its time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through."

I thrust my hands forward and ice magically comes spiraling out and creates the base of stairs.

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me.

I step on the stairs and the stairs turn from snow, to beautiful ice.

I'm free."

I then start running up the stairs and put my hands on the railings.

"Let it go. Let it go.

I'm one with the wind and sky.

Let it go. Let it go."

As I run up the stairs, more crystalize untill I reach the other side.

"You'll never see me cry."

I run away from the stairs a little bit and then stomp my foot,

"And here I stand, and here I'll stay.

Let the storm rage on."

I then use my magic to lift the ice floor I created. As I'm doing so, my new castle is starting to take shape.

"My power fluries through the air into the ground.

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast."

An ice chandeliers magically is built and I look up.

"I'm never going back!...

The past is in the past!"

I take my crown off my head and I throw it away. I don't see where it lands but its not like at this point that I really care. I then run my hand through my hair to make it all messy.

"Let it go! Let it go."

I use my powers to give myself a new makeover. I create a entire new outfit out of ice. What i'm wearing soon becomes engulfed by crystal blues and whites.

"When I'll ise with the break of dawn.

Let it go. Let it go.

That perfect boy is gone!"

I walk to the balcony I created as the sun rises in the east.

"Here I stand! In the light of day!

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway."

I then turn around and the door slams behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Eliot**

**Eliot is in the middle of nowhere and is standing on what seems to be ice. I can't move for some reason.**

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I said. After no reply, I speak again. This time a little louder. "Hello! Somebody answer me! Please..."

Then out of nowhere, Aaron apears.

"Aaron. Thank god your..." I get interupted by Aaron. "Eliot... Oh, my dear Eliot... Did you think I loved you? Come on... I resent you. That is why, I will NEVER come looking for you!" I reply, "Aarom. Why do you say such things. I love you." "But I don't." Aaron replies. "Who could love you. A sorcerer, no. A MONSTER!" I start to cry and I fall to my knees. I then reply "NO! Thats not true! Please stop this!" Aaron the replies devilishly, "Why Eliot? Its the truth. Is it not?" My eyes widen and my heart stops.

I wake up in a cold sweat. I sit up in my bed and feel my head. I am breathing heavily and my face is flushed.

*Oh. It was just a dream. Thank god.* I breath in slowly. *That was scary. Why did I dream of that? Aaron would never be that cruel. It is not in his nature to be that mean... Right?...*

I put my arms around my knees and lay my head on them.

*I would know this if I haven't shut him out. I would know so much if I haden't. I can only hope for the best I guess.*

After sitting there on my bed for a while, I get up and and deside to go out for a walk to calm myself down. As I exit the castle, the sun is peaking out from behind the surrounding mountains. When the ice is hit by the suns light, it begins to sparkle. I walk down the mountain and explore my new home. They day passes very quickly. Around mid-day, I'm walking in a near by forest. The pines are covered in glistening snow and ice. I take a deep breath.

"Think of me.

Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.

Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try.

When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free.

If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

I continue walking around the forest taking in everything. Little birds where cherping to my suprise.

"We never said our love was ever green, or as unchanging as the sea.

But please promise me that sometimes, stop and think of me.

Think of all the things we've said and seen.

Don't think about the way things might have been.

Think of me, think of me waking silent and resind.

Imagine me, trying to hard to put ou from my mind.

Recall thoughs days.

Look back at all thoughs times.

Think of the things we'll never do.

There will never be a day that I won't think of you."

I hear a branch snap. I survey the area but I don't see anybody. All I see are tree trunks covered with snow and icsicles.

"Flowers faid, the fruits of summer fade.

They have their seasons so do we.

There will never be a day that I won't think of you!..."

I look down at my hands and little snowflakes magically appear.

I then hear some snow being compacted behind one of the surrounding trees. I start walking away quickly from this area because the thought of something being there was a little nerve racking. The sky was filled with oranges, yellows and reds when I exited the forest. I saw my castle and I calmed down a little. Ever since I heard the snapping of that branch, I have been on edge. I start making the climb back up to my home. Every now and then, I turned around to make sure I wasn't being followed. The sun is barely above the mountains to the west when I reach the front door. I turn around one last time, and sighed to see that I wasn't followed. But I felt a little uneasy still. I open the doors, then close them behind me. I head up to my room. Hours past but I can't seem to fall asleep. Sometime before midnight, I got up. I yawn and walk to the balcony off the ballroom. The moon and stars are shinning bright in the dark, black sky. I stayed there, staring at the stars for hours until I fell asleep where I stood. A sleep that was very peaceful but also very empty.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chris**

Walking through a lonely wood. 3 days and 4 nights traveling. The first day went off without a hitch. That night is when everything changed. The night before, the night I was forced to leave my home, was a cool August evening. Winds blew the changing leaves slightly in each gust. Sounds of animals made the forest seem alive. The sky was clear that night when it all changed. Just like the night before. It was dark and late. No one to be seen. So late that the only noice to be heard was of the magestic owls, "whoing" through the night. Under a tree I sat. Resting for the rest of it. About to fall asleep, I feel something cold, something wet, something small. I noticed the air was cooler than it was several minutes ago. I opened my eyes, and I thought I was in heaven. I saw... snow. So I pinched myself and then I realized, I wasn't dream. Was it shock? Or just suprising? I put on my pea coat that I packed because it was my favorite one. Good thing I brought it. I slept the rest of the night in the cold, summer evening. The next day, a fine layer of snow had accumulated over the night. I put on my gloves and a scarf I brought and continued on my journey. To where I was going, I didn't know...

I was forced away due to my... differences. People thought I was... an angel sent from hell. My voice is that of an angel. My face is that of a devil. My face isn't deformed, it's quite the opposite. My face is beautiful, but... Something about it turns people away running and that, my... differences, made people run. This made me, a lonely and deprived child and still to this day, different... So, I learned to be lonely and... thats that. 2 days and 2 more nights I walked, battling the powerful yet beautiful snow.

The morning after the 4th night was hard. When I woke up, I realized that a layer of snow had covered the blanket that was over me. For several minutes I thought of how to remove the blanket without getting snow all over me. That wasn't really possible. The snow got all over me anyway. After breakfast, I continued walking. After several hours, I sat down against a tree to rest. Though, the tree was covered in snow and ice like everything else was. In the light from the sun, the snow and ice sparkled. I felt like I was in a winter wonder land. I closed my eyes and then heard something magical. A voice of someone..., no a voice of an angel. I opened my eyes slowly and stood up. I didn't see who it was when I opened them but I know they are close. I slowly walk around the tree trunk. As soon as I see someone, I step on a branch. Quickly, I hide myself behind the trunk. When I heard the person continue singing, I looked again.

Although I only saw her back, with her voice, she was shining like an angel. She was wearing crystal blues and whites. Her hair was short and platinum blonde. When she was walking away, I could do nothing but follow her. She looked back several times but I managed to hide. The sky was full of oranges, reds and yellows. The forest had came to an end and beautifully snow covered mountain ranges had appeared as if they were little piles of sugar. I watched as she started to climb the loney mountain in the middle of the ranges. It was quite tall and unique. I stayed back seveal yards so she wouldn't see me as I followed her. The snow was very slippery and for that, I fell several times. She must be very lite because as I followed her, I didn't really notice any tracks.

*Maybe she is an angel...*

I continued walking after her until I saw it. I saw a magnificent, beautiful castle sparkling due to the setting sky. I saw her climb the stairs and that gave me time to run to a snow bank closer to the castle. After several seconds of waiting behind the mound, I poked my head up over the mound. She had reached the door, then turned around one last time. In my eyes, as she was turning around, she was sparkling with light. As her head turned, her beautiful hair blew in the wind then settled. Then to my suprise, I saw her face...

What I saw was breath taking. HIS face was so simple, so handsome, so... beautiful... Then he turned around, and went into the ice castle and I sighed.

*Chris...*

"You are in love."


	5. Chapter 4

*The sky was dark. The world was at peace for which the early hours of the morning had set apon the valley surrounding between the mountain ranges. Even without much light, the beautiful snow glowed bright white. The sun just started to rise.*

**Eliot**

The sky grew more alive as every minute passed. Soon the sun rose above the mountain ranges. Their peaks now glistening in the light. As soon as the light touched my face, I awoke from my slumber.

*Hmmm... Huh? Oh. Hahaha. Wow, I fell asleep while watching the nigh sky. Thats sad.*

I sit up and stretch out my arms.

"Well, at least I know what i'm not doing again."

I reach my hand out to the railing and pull myself up. I then walk back into the ballroom.

"Ugh. Why does my head hurt so much?"

I start to stumble a little but I regain my balance.

"Maybe I should go lay down for a while... Hm?"

I stop moving and listen clearly... There it is again. A nocking sound. I walk towards the stairs and walk down to the lobby... unware who or what was there.

**Chris**

I woke up as soon as the sun had risen. I looked bove the drift of snow for which I had hid that previous night. The air was crisp, the wind was soft as each gust caressed my soft skin. My black, silky hair is blowing in each gust.

*I should go up there and nock on the door. But, is it right to do that? I kind of followed him from the middle of the woods back to his home. Is it right to barge in like this? Hm...*

I peek over the bank and look towards the castle. As it comes into view, I see an arm.

"What?" I say while chuckling.

I continue to watch and he goes back into the castle.

*Chris... You know you want to meet this person. Just work up the courage and go in there.*

"All right Chris... Go in there. You can do it."

I stand up and start walking up the magnificent ice stairs to the front of the castle. After one gulp, I nock twice. The door opens on the second nock all by it's self.

"Thats... not creepy at all."

*Should I go in? Should I not? Well, it's a little too late to go back now. Might as well.*

I walk in through the doors and what I see, is breath taking. Ice everywhere. I walk towards the frozen fountain in the center of the room.

"This is... beautiful. But... How is this possible?"

Just as I say that, I hear footsteps. I look up and see him. Shining as bright as last night. His gorgeous eyes sparling and hair so soft.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here. Go away! Please..." He puts up his hands and is on his guard. "Stop. I'm not here to hurt you. Yesterday, I was in the forest and then... I heard you. Your voice... is beautiful." I replied. He puts down his arms a little as well as calms down. "So it was you who was following me yesterday. Why?" He asked. I reply "Well... because I wanted to meet you. That song you sang, it gave me the impression that you are... sad and alone." His eyes open wide and they seem to about to cry. "I don't know what happened to you or here but, I can tell a sweet person when I see one." His mouth opened a tiny bit. Tears began to swell in his eyes. He puts down his arms, sits down and starts to cry. As this happens, snowflakes begin to fall. As he begins to cry, they all stop. It's like time is frozen still. I gasp then say, "Hey... There is no reason to cry. Believe me, I know how you feel." I start to walk up the stairs towards this mystery man. "All my life, I have been an outsider. People alwayed push me away because I am different." Then, he looks at me. He stops crying and asks, "Why did they do that?" I reply as I get closer, " They did that because of my looks combined with my voice. I would sing behind something and people would say that I have the voice of an angel but... When they saw my face, they were disturbed I guess." He then asks, "Why? Your face is very... handsome... Why would they push you away?" I reply, "They pushed me away because they looked at me as if I was an angel in hell. They viewed my face as one of a devil." "No. Your face is not of the devil. It is a charming face, your silky brown hair, your amber eyes, your soft skin... That is not of the devil. It is what you where given and in its own way, it is beautiful. Combined with your voice, any woman woud be happy to be with you." He replies. I reach him and sit down. Then I ask, "What is your name, stranger?" He replies, "My name? Well... my name is Eliot of Arendelle." I reply. "Nice to meet you Eliot of Arendelle, my name is Chris. Just Chris... I don't belong to any kingdom." Eliot asks, "Um, surely you have a last name... Don't you?" I shake my head and sigh. "No... My parents... Well, if you find them, let me know." Eliot gasps, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I reply, "Don't be." Eliot turns his face towards me and asks "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me." I reply, "I may not know who you are but I know when someone needs a friend." He sighs then stands up. I look up at him. "Well, you are wrong... I want you to leave this place. I want you to forget all of this. Go now. Please, protect yourself from this... monster before you." Eliot turns around and starts to cry while saying this. He starts to walk towards the stair heading up to the ballroom. I get up quickly and grab his hand. He stops and continues crying. I turn him around to face me. "Eliot... You see yourself as a monster, I see you as someone who is just sad and scared when you are trying to be caring. And that is why, I am not running. I'm not running because I am not affraid of you unlike everybody else is."

Eliot had stopped crying halfway through what I was saying. At the end, he actually was blushing. His eyes where still wide open with little tear drops still on the bottom lashes. A small tear slid down his soft cheek. As it was falling, I wiped it off with my thumb. We both where staring into eachothers eyes. After a couple of seconds he blinked, then asked "You... really believe that?" I reply, "I believe that you are a wonderful person who just hasn't been able to figure out how to deal with what you have. And that is what is scaring you as well as accidently hurting people."

"You know, you really are a sweet person Chris" he said. I reply, "Eliot... Can you answer me one simple question? What happened to you?" He sighs then takes a breath. "Well, I can't... no, I won't. I'm sorry, but all that is in the past and I don't want to go back there. I believe you can understand that." I nod and reply, "Yes, I do unfortunately." After a weak smile, he asks, "Chris... can you sing for me? If you do, I'll show you something beautiful." I reply, "I thought you would never ask..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Eliot**

Amazing... Breath taking...

"Chris... Your voice is beautiful." I said. He just finished singing for me. When he was done, my eyes where in tears. It felt this... feeling. Like a spark deep in my heart, was finally lit.

"Eliot... Are you ok?" He asks while looking at me. I then realize I may look a little weird. I shake my head, run my hand through my hair and say, "Oh. Hahaha. Yeah I'm fine. Is it now my turn?" He then says while smiling, "Yes, but if you don't want to, that is totally fine. I will force you to do anything you don't want to do." I blush after that then say quietly, "I know you wouldn't." "What was that?" He asks. I jumped and replied, "Nothing! Now, before I start, lets go outside." We both walk down the stairs side by side. Our hands accidently touched several times. I made nothing of it but inside was a different story.

*Why do I feel so dizzy? Why is my heart beating so fast? I don't understand. Its weird. Everytime I just look at him, my heart beats faster. What is this feeling. Better yet, does he feel this as well?*

We get outside and walk to the rear of the castle.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me Eliot?" he asks.

I don't answer. I calm myself down. I take a deep breath and begin the show.

"Father once spoke of an angel.

I used to dream he'd appear.

Now as I sing I can sence him and I know he's here!"

While singing I created a new floor out of ice and now the walls where magically forming. He was in awh. The walls are soon finished and the roof forms.

"Here in this room he calls me softly.

Somewhere inside hiding.

Somehow I know he's always with me.

He, the unseen genius."

The room was starting to take shape. Decorative pillars, chandeliers, sculptures and window magically formed in the room. The wall between the lobby and this room melted and re-sculpted to make a door. Chris after hearing what I said, took a deep breath and grabbed my hands.

"Eliot, you must have been dreaming.

Stories like his can't come true.

Eliot, you're talking in riddels and it's not like you."

I begin again.

"Angel of music, guidant guardian.

Enter me your' glory."

We both join together.

"Angel of music, hide no longer.

Enter me strange angel."

The room was complete. This room is... the throne room. Chris wasn't looking at the masterpiece. He is looking at me. Our eyes are locked and he is holding both my hands. After several minutes, he finally spoke softly. "You sang exactly what I was thinking." I reply also softly, " For some reason, it just came to me and everything said, I do feel too."

*I feel like my head is going to explode. My head is spinning. Right now I can barely keep myself standing. I don't know what is happening but... It's not...normal...*

Right then and there everthing goes black. I feel like I am in a void. A place of emptiness. A place... of misery...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chris**

**Eliot just blacks out and falls into Chris's arms.**

"Eliot? ELIOT!?" I screamed.

I sink to the floor with Eliot in my arms.

"Eliot!? What do I do!?" I say while panicking.

My heart is pounding. My forehead is sweating and my eyes are starting to tear. With all of my strength I pickup Eliot. His head rested on the side of my neck. His face looked so... peaceful... He isn't that heavy which is weird for his body type. I carry him up to his room off the ballroom. I gently place him on his bed making sure not to hurt him. I gently place my hand on his forehead and feel it getting colder. I remove my hand and I see that little ice drops are forming and falling from his forehead. I look around for any type of blanket-like item. Unfortunately, I couldn't find one. Then, an idea poped into mind. I take off my pea coat and drape it across Eliot. The temperature was a lot colder than I thought. I then remember that I have a blanket in my bag. I grab it and wrap myself in it. It is not as warm as the jacket but its better than not having it. I take a seat on my bag and lean myself against the wall. I sit there for hours watching over Eliot. I can barely keep myself together. The feeling of being helpless... scares me.

The sun starting to set when I hear something a little embarrassing. My stomach began to rumble. I guess worrying about Eliot made me forget about eating. I opened my bag and took out some bread and cheese. Even though I'm kinda on the run or so you would speak, I like having some good things and food is one of the things along with clothes. I took out a thermos and opened it. I love me some coffee. I smiled when taking in the first wiph of it. Then, I heard a sound. I looked up and saw that Eliot moved a little. I stand up and walk to his side. I kneel down to his side and take his hand slowly and gently. I sigh.

*Please... Please be alright. I... I... love you... and I want to be able to tell you how I feel...*

*Why do I love him? I don't know. I feel... so close to him though we just met. I feel like I've known him for years. And for the first time in forever, I can finally relate to someone and they know how I feel. I really want to know more about him and have one of our own... happily ever afters. But what am I kiding. We both are guys, it would never work. But I wish it would.*

I squeeze Eliot's hand a little and my eyes begin to tear up.

"Chris?" Eliot asked in a weak whisper.

My eyes open wide and quickly. I start to cry in rejoice... "Eliot? Oh Eliot!"

I bend over over and give him a big embrace. I start crying into his shoulder.

"Chris? Are... you okay?" Eliot asked softly.

"Oh Eliot... I've been so woried. You havent moved for hours." I said upsetly.

"Chris... Why?" He said while adjusting himself to sit up.

"Because... I... I..." I said unable to continue.

"Chris..." He smiled. "I understand."

"No you don't. I have feelings for you. I don't want to see you hurt." I said somewhat angered.

"I understand Chris. I would have said the same thing, had these events had been reversed." He replied softly as well as compassionate.

After looking around for a couple of seconds, he asks, "Why did you give me your jacket? Aren't you cold?"

I reply, " Don't worry about me. Right now, all I care about is you..."

Eliot blushes and turns his head away a little.

"Are you hungry Eliot?" I ask.

"No... But thank you." He replies sincerely.

"Are you sure? When was the last time you ate?" I asked somewhat worried.

"Um... I don't exactly remember." He said while laughing a little.

"Eliot, please... take this. You need to eat to stay healthy." I had him the bread and cheese I was going to eat.

"If you give me this, what will you have?" He asked cautiously.

"Like I said before, don't worry about me. Your well-being is more important to me than my own." I replied.

After that, we sat in silence. I drank my coffee and Eliot ate the bread and cheese. After the first bite, you could tell that he liked the cheese. It was quite funny to actually watch his face while eating. He made a weird smile-like face. At first my laughing was subtle but soon I was laughing histerically. He looked at me as if he was puzzled to why I was laughing but after a second of thinking, he too started to laugh.


	8. Chapter 7

**Aaron**

The white snow sparkled. The sun was setting apon the mountains. The air was crisp and light. The sky is full of oranges, yellows and pinks of all shades.

*We have been traveling for several days now. After the insident back in Arendelle and when Eliot fled, I went after him. Everything was all my fault and it is up to me to fix it. On the way, I made so new friends. I met Kristal and Sfen at the trading post Ihappened to stumble apon and Olaf in the middle of no where. Olaf is quite funny for a snowman. Kristal is... Well, different than most girls I've met. She agreeded to help me travel up the north mountain after a breif... persuation. Its amazing what rope and carrots can do. We finally have made it to the North Montain and man, is it steep. Well, time to start climbing.*

After walking up the mountain for a decent amount of time, we meet a cliff wall. I go up to it and start to climb but i am not having much luck.

Kristal asks, "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself hurt."

I reply, "I'm going *breath* to see my brother."

"You know, most people who flee to the woods want to be alone." Kristal says.

"Nobody wants to be alone!" I reply.

Kristal says, "I wouldn't put your foot there."

I adjust my footing...

"Or there."

I reply, "You know what, I'm just going to block you out. I need to consentrate. Am I almost there?"

I look down and see that I haven't gone that far up. Olaf came around the corner then said, "Hey you guys, this may not help but there are stairs heading to exactly where you are trying to go."

I reply with relief, "Haha. Catch me below."

I let go and Kristal catches me.

"Wow, tht was like some crazy trust excersize or something." I reply then head to Olaf.

We go around the cliff and... jaws drop. We see the ice palace as it gleams in the setting sun.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful..." I say.

We walk up the stairs to the door. Sfen couldn't come up because of his hooves. Kristal was admiring the ice stairs since her life revolves around the stuff.

"Hey... Can I have a moment please?" I ask.

"What! Its a castle made of ice!" Kristal cries.

"I know but... it's just that the last time I talked to him, he froze everything." I reply.

"Fine..." She replies.

"Thanks. That also means you Olaf. Kristal, keep him here for a minute." I add.

I open the door and of coarse, being Olaf, he starts counting.

"Hello? Eliot. It's me Aaron." I shout out.

I get no reply but I can't help but take in the beauty of all the ice...

**Eliot**

"Hmm? Chris, do you hear something?" I ask while in the middle of eating.

He replies after a second of listening, "I think so... I thought I heard the name Aaron. Does that mean anything to you?"

I sigh. "Yes. He's my brother. Look, um... Why don't you just stay here. I'll be back."

I get up and fix myself up before heading out the room. Just before I exit, Chris gets up and grabs my arm.

"Why are you going to push him away? He is your brother and he came here because he loves you." He says.

I reply, "I push him away to protect him. I was once told that with my powers, there is beauty in it, but also great danger. Danger that I have already seen that he has forgotten..."

He lets go of my arm but before I leave, I say one last thing.

" You know, the reason why I shut him out for my entire life is that when we where young, I almost... killed him. That is why I push him away. That event has made me be this person. I love him but what is best for him is that he stays away from me..."

I exit the room slowly.

*I know that Chris was suprised to hear everything I just said. I don't think I actually told him about my past... Well it's too late now. But, I have a feeling he wont remain in the room. I can sense him following me.*

I smiled and comtinued to the ballroom, then down the stairs to the lobby. I feel scared and yet... happy that Aaron. It shows me even though with all my seclusion, he still at least feels something for me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Eliot**

"[...]"-Eliot singing.

" ... "- Aaron singing when not speaking.

I walk onto the landing over looking the lobby. I see Aaron standing there. Inside, I am rejoicing. Outside, I kept a straight, graceful posture.

"Aaron?" I says.

"Wow, Eliot... You look great. Stunning in fact. And this place... It's beautiful. " He says in suprise.

I reply, "Thank you, I never knew what I was really capable of."

He starts to come closer and up the stairs. I back up a little.

"I'm so sorry about everything. If only I knew, I..." I interupt him.

"No, no, it's fine. You don't have to appologize. You should probably leave. Please... Your place in this world is with the people of Arendelle." I reply.

He adds, "And so do you."

"No. Aaron my place is here... On my own... Where I can't hurt those I care for."

After saying this I look up towards the ceiling. I look up because what I'm telling Aaron, I should also tell Chris. I have feelings about him and... I don't want to hurt him of all people even though he is not afraid... of me...

"Actually... Uh..." Before he can finish, a loud noice comes from outside.

"And sixty!" cries Olaf.

"Wait... Wha... Who is that? I ask.

Then Olaf comes running in.

"Hey! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" He says out loud.

"Olaf..." I ask in disbelief.

"You built me..." He asks in reply.

"And... you are alive?" I ask to answer him.

He replies, "Um... Well, I think so. I'm not so sure about that but I guess so."

I look at my hands.

*Can I really have created him?*

"He's like the one we built as kids Eliot." Aaron adds.

I remember building Olaf with Aaron. It warms my heart and... I smile...

"Yeah." I say then sigh.

He comes back saying, "Eliot, when we where young, we where so close. We could be that close again."

Right then and there, I remember that night. Striking Aaron. My face turns from a smile to a sad, expressionless one.

"No, we can't. Goodbye Aaron." I turn around and start walking back towards the stairs.

"But Eliot, wait!" He replies...

"No! I am just trying to protect you." He says sounding like I'm going to cry.

" You don't have to protect me, I am not afraid..." He says.

I start running up the stairs.

He then starts to sing to me...

"Please don't shut me out again.

Please don't shut the door.

You don't have to keep your distance anymore."

He follows me up the stairs and continues.

"Cause for the first time in forever, I can finally understand.

For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand."

He says...

"We can head down this mountain together."

He returns to singing.

"You don't have to live in fear."

He reached the top of the stairs. I am in the middle of the ballroom.

"Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

I'm touched when he sings this but I can't let that happen. I see Chris standing behind one of the columns watching us... I then reply...

"Aaron... Please go back home.

Your life awaits.

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."

He sings...

"Yeah but..."

I interupt him.

"I know, you mean well.

But let me be."

I walk out to the balcony.

"Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and FREE!

Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me..."

I walk back into the ballroom , Aaron replies...

"Actually we're not."

"What do you mean you're not?" I ask.

"I got the feeling you don't know." He replies.

"What do I not KNOW!?" I reply a little uneasy.

He replies slowly...

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... snow."

"What?" I ask in shock.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter... Everywhere." He replies.

"Everywhere?" I ask scared.

I see out of the corner of my eye that Chris' mouth dropped wide open. Inside the ballroom, tiny snow flakes are beginning to fall at a fast rate.

"But thats okay. You can just un-freeze it." He says enthusiastically.

"No I can't... I... I don't know how..." He say pleadingly.

"Sure you can. I KNOW YOU CAN!

Cause for the first time in forever, you don't have to be afraid[Oh! I'm such a fool, I can't be free!].

[No escape for the storm inside of me!]"

The tiny snowflakes are starting to blow violently. They all are blowing and I'm the center of this "storm".

"We can work this out together.

[Can't control the curse!]

We'll reverse the storm [Oh!] you've made.

[Aaron please! You're only gonna make it worse!]"

I start to panic. I've walked while singing to the column where Chris was standing behind and I see my reflection in the ice. All I see is... a monster. Chris peaks his head out and sees my scared face.

"Don't panic.

[There's so much fear!]

We'll make the sun shine bright.

[Your not safe here!]"

I'm now facing Aaron. My face is expressing caution.

"[NO!]

We can face this thing together.[Agh!]

We can change this winter weather, and everything will be...

[I can't!]"

Just as I sing that, all the falling snow comes and forms inside of me. Then, all the ice is released out of me and hits everything. I don't see this, but it hits Aaron. He falls to his knees. I then turn around then gasp.

*Aaron!*


	10. Chapter 9

**Chris**

Ever since Aaron left with Kristal and Olaf, Eliot been acting different. It's been about a day since they... left. Marshmallow threw them out but Eliot told him not to throw me out which I was thankful for. Eliot locked himself in his bedroom. I'm worried about him.

I walk to his door and nock.

"Eliot... Please let me in." I plead.

No answer is replied. I try again.

"Eliot... Let me in, please. I just want to talk with you."

After a couple of seconds, I hear a feint reply.

"Chris... go away..." Eliot says.

I reply saddened, "No Eliot. I am not leaving you. Please let me in."

"Go... Protect yourself from me and leave before any harm comes to you..." He says.

His voice was louder than before so I figured Eliot was closer to the door than before.

"If any harm comes to me, I am glad that I met..."

Eliot interupts me.

"Chris! This is not an arguement. I am telling you to leave!" He says loudly. It sounds like he's about to cry when he says this.

I remain calm and reply, "Fine... I will. But only because you are telling me to. I won't go far so if you ever want to talk, you can find me. I'll be where we first met."

I wait for a reply but Eliot doesn't.

Before I start to leave, I whisper, "This isn't how I wanted to tell yo this... But, I... love you. Goodbye..."

I turn around and start heading for the stairs. I start heading down to the lobby when I hear something loud coming from outside. When geet to the lobby floor, I start walking towards the doors. I reach my had out and I'm about to open them when I feel Eliot's hand on my wrist. He doesn't say anything but he grabs the other door handle. Then at once we both open them. Then we see what Eliot must have feared. We saw guards from Arendelle fighting with Marshmallow. He pushes me out of the way and closes the doors.

"Run Chris. Upstairs. Now." He tells me. He sounds scared.

I nod, we both start walking fast up the stairs. When we reach the landing. Two guards managed to get past Marshmallow and bust throuh the door. When they saw Eliot, they started running after us. Eliot grabbed my hand and we ran up the rest of the stairs to the ballroom. When we get there he tells me to hide, so I hide behind a pillar. A second later, the two guards enter the ballroom. One of them shoots and arrow at Eliot. I gasp but then a wall of ice stops the arrow which is inches from his head. They start to circle Eliot. He has both his hands out. After several seconds, both guards where pinned. One against the wall and the other against a move ice wall about to be pushed off the balcony. Right then and there, their leader enters.

"King Eliot. Stop!" She says.

Eliot doesn't listen. I don't even think of anything when I heard "king". I run out of my hiding spot and walk to Eliot, slowly and cautiously. He sees me and still doesn't stop. I put up my hand as I continue to walk showing I mean no harm because who I am seeing... Is not the true Eliot. The soft, sweet man I knew was not there. While walking, I say...

"Eliot. Don't do this... This isn't you. You have succumbed to fear..."

As I say this, I see Eliot litten up a little. I am literally right next to him now.

"Eliot..." I whisper. "Don't be the monster they claim you to be..."

Right then and there, he stops his attack. He realizes that what he was doing, was what he was trying to prevent all along. He collapses into by arms and starts crying. As he is crying, I look up and see that the guard pinned to the wall is raising his bow at Eliot. It all happened so fast. Just as I tried to pull him away, the leader of the guards, runs to that guard against the wall. He points the bow up and it shot. We both looked up. What we saw was our lives flahing before our eyes. It was not a pretty sight...


	11. Chapter 10

**Chris**

** Chris is in the middle of no where. **

I awake laying on my side. I adjust myself to sit up right.

*This place... I don't like it. It's too quiet.*

I stand myself up.

"Hello? Anybody there?" I yell out.

No one answers but instead, a soft, cold breeze caresses my face. My hair blows slowly in it. I close my eyes. When I close them, all I see is Eliot... When I open my eyes, I see him standing there. His hand is on my face and he is looking into my eyes.

"Chris... Return to me... Return to me... Return to..." His voice fades out and everything goes black.

I feel like I'm floating now. There is a breeze of some type. It feels so peaceful, so... heavenly...

I open my eyes slowly. I feel... warm. But how? Everything is covered in snow... Isn't it? I prop myself up using my arms. I feel a little pain in my my right arm but it's not excruciating. I feel a sharp pinch. I look down and see a white bandage around my abdomen. I then realized...

*Where am I!?*

I look around. I'm in a room, a highly lavish one at that too. I turn my head and look out the open windows. It is bright out. I can barely see what is out there but what I couldn't see was... snow. I pull off the blanket on me and stand up. It kind of hurt trying to stand but I managed. I start walking to the window seat. I put my arm around my abdomen to try an ease the pain. I take a seat on the window seat and look out. The sun was shinning, the sky was blue, the rolling waves made such a soothing sound. The grass was a lush green. The leaves on the trees where starting to turn from green to yellow, orange and red. Big white sails graced the sky as beautiful ships sailed into the harbor. From this angle, I could only speculate that there was a harbor and a city. What I could see was a half wall jutting out into the water with a small lighthouse at the very end.

I hear the door open. I turn my head and look towards the door. My hair suddenly blew in a gust of wind.

"Chris! Thank god you are awake. You've been out for 2 days." He says.

"What? What happened? I can't remember." I put my hand on my head.

Eliot walks towards me and takes a seat next to me. "Chris... Back in the castle, right after you saved me from my powers, one of the guards in red tried to shoot me and ended up shooting the strand of ice holding the chandelier. When it fell, we ran. When it hit the floor, we both tripped. You hit your head on the floor, and passed out. Then, a piece of relatively big ice impaled you. I saw this... but then, I too passed out."

"What happened to the winter?" I asked.

"Well, I woke up earlier than you. Princess Hannah, played me and Aaron. She tricked Aaron and left him to die but Olaf found him. She then tried to kill me but Aaron sacrafised himself for me, then turned into an ice sculpture because his heart froze. Doing this, he thawed his own heart which taught me how to end the winter. Love will thaw and... It thawed Arendelle." He replied.

I turn my head and look out the window.

"So... I guess this means we are in Arendelle?" I asked.

"Yes." Eliot replied.

"And... you are the king." I added.

"Yes Chris. My name is King Eliot of Arendelle. My brother is Prince Aaron of Arendelle." He replied.

I sigh...

"But Chris... I am the same person whom you fell in love with." He said.

He grabbed my hands and I turned my face towards his.

"I know. But... how will this between us work since you are... You?" I ask.

"Chris. I don't care what others say about me. They have realized that I'm different and... this between us, would just be another thing for them to accept. Even if they don't, I will always have you." He tells me.

"Eliot. I don't want to cause you any trouble. I'm just a poor commoner who fled his home and you are a king. What do I have that is equal to you?" I ask sadly.

Eliot replies, "Nothing you have is equal to me. Being who you are makes you equal to me as a person. Our wealth doesn't matter. You are very dear to me and I... I think I'm in love with you."

We look at eachother. When I hear him say that, my eyes light up. Before I can say something, he starts talking again.

"Now, I'm going to get one of the maids to help you get dressed. I hope you don't mind but, I picked them out myself." He says.

"What for Eliot?" I ask.

"What for!? OGH! I forgot to tell you, the gates are about to open again and, well, it's time to show off for the people." He replies.

"Okay, okay... But I'm going to need help walking." In reply.

"And I will be there to help you." Eliot says. he stands up and kisses my forehead.

Several of the maids where in the doorway watching us. He turned and saw them. He blushed.

"Ladies..." He said in a funny tone.

Thay all started laughing but they seemed to be not affected by what they saw.

"I need one of you to help Chris get changed. Okay?"

They all nod. He turns back to me and saws one final thing.

"I'll see you in the lobby in 5 minutes."

I reply, "I'll be counting the seconds."

He smiles and walks out gracefully as a king should.


	12. Chapter 11

**Eliot**

I wait in the lobby for Chris to come. I look out the window and I see people walking through the gates. I am so nervous. I mean, the last time I was in front of people, I froze everything. My back is turned when Chris makes his grand entrance at the top of the stairs. I hear someone so I turn and look up to see him. He looked great. I always had a good eye.

He smiles has he walks down the stairs and I smile back fondly.

"This place is more impressive than I thought." He said in the spur of the moment.

I smile and sigh. "Oh. Yeah." I laugh to myself. "It's very nice but it's also cozy."

He laughs and reaches the bottom of the stairs. He takes my hand into his own.

"Eliot… This moment is for you and you only." He says unselfishly.

"No. It's all of ours." I reply.

Chris smiles and leans in to kiss my forehead.

"My king."

We both turn and see one of my maids. I smile.

"Yes?" I reply.

She smiles, "This is the first time I've seen you smile. It warms my heart."

I blush, "Thank you."

She gestures to us me, "Now go, your people are waiting for you my King."

I reply, "Okay… And please, can you call me Eliot? I know it's informal, but…"

She interrupts me but not in an abrupt way, "I understand Eliot. I will inform the staff."

I reply, "Thank you…Ugh…"

"Marisa." She adds.

I smile, "Well, thank you Marisa."

I look at Chris and he nods to me. We both walk out of the castle. The crowd wasn't that big but it was growing in bodies very quickly. When everybody saw me, they all started screaming my name and applauding me. Chris and I walk to the middle of the 2 fountains in the courtyard. I look around and then ask loudly, "Everybody ready?"

Everybody replies and it sounds like cheering. So, I take one take one powerful step and the ground starts to freeze over creating and ice rink in the courtyard. I then lift my arms and use the running water of the fountains to create beautiful sculptures. All over the castle, beautiful ice arches grew into creation. And to finish it off, I shot off some ice into the sky and it began to snow softly. People were laughing and in awe. Some people started skating and it was quite fun to watch. Aaron then walks over to me.

"I like the open gates." He says.

"Oh, we are never closing them again." I reply smiling.

Then with a movement of my hand, I create ice skates for Aaron and Chris.

"Can you skate Chris?" I ask.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'll wait for you by the fountain." He says romantically.

"Then it's a date." I reply happy.

Aaron then says, "I'm glad you're happy. And these skates are beautiful but I can't skate."

"Oh come on. You can do it." I say as I start to pull him.

We both are laughing. After a couple of seconds, it looks like Aaron was balanced. He wasn't. Olaf propped him himself against Aaron. We skated for a while. I then looked over to Chris and smiled. He smiled back.

"I'll be back." I whisper to Aaron.

I skate over to Chris. He puts out his arm and gently receives me.

Aaron says cheekily, "You are a natural skater."

"Oh, that's nothing." I said laughing a little.

"Let's see how good you really are." He said in a kind of sexy way.

I whisper in his ear, "Then lets go."

He grabs my hand and we go to the middle of the rink. Everybody stops and watches us. When we skate, it looks more like dancing than actually skating.

When we skate, Aaron just looks into my eyes as do I to his. They say that your eyes are the window to your soul; I believe that and what I see in Chris is someone is loves me for who I am. I know I like him, but... I'm still unsure of what it is. He takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

"You have come here.

In pursuit of your deepest urge.

In pursuit of that wish which till now,

Has been silent.

Silent.

I have brought you.

That our passions may fuse and merge.

In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses.

Completely succumbed to me.

Now you are here with me.

No second thoughts.

You've decided.

Decided.

Past the point of no return,

no backward glances.

Our games of make-believe are at an end.

Past all thought of 'If' or 'When',  
no use resisting.

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return,

the final threshold.

What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return."

I hardly know what's happening. We continue skating/ dancing (Whatever.) and I reply.

"You have brought me

to that moment when words run dry.

To that moment when speech disappears into silence,

silence.

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why.

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining.

Defenseless and silent now.

I am here with you

No second thoughts,

I've decided,

decided

Past the point of no return,

no going back now.

Our passion play has now at last begun.

Past all thought of right or wrong,

one final question.

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us!?"

On the final stretch, we make this count.

"Past the point of no return,

the final threshold.

The bridge is crossed,

so stand and watch it burn!

We've passed the point of no...

return."

As we sang "Past the point...", Chris picked me straight up. When we got to the last line, he started to put me down. It was more like sliding down in a way. When I touched the ground, we were staring at each other. We closed our eyes, and kissed. When we did, everybody started cheering. After a couple of seconds, we opened our eyes again and looked at everyone. They were all... happy. I don't know why though. Maybe in the future I'll know but right now, I just really care about Chris. After that kiss, I realized something important. That I don't like him... I love him, with all my heart.


End file.
